


Легенда о Звёздах

by ElenaBu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Легенда гласит, что настоящее искреннее чувство может найти своё воплощение в виде Звезды. Мало кто может похвастаться, что видел это собственными глазами, однако романтические натуры не перестают мечтать о том, чтобы образовать с кем-то пару Звёзд. Иные чудаки верят, что при совпадении идеальной пары их взаимная связь – эфемерное явление – может преобразоваться в нечто прекрасное: настоящую, материальную Звезду. Впрочем, это всего лишь легенда, не так ли?





	Легенда о Звёздах

Есть вещи, которые нельзя пощупать, взвесить, измерить: надежда, беспокойство, влечение, сожаление. Такая глупость — сантименты, их игнорирует рациональный разум. И тем ошеломительнее ситуации, когда эти эфемерные и бесполезные вещи меняют не просто взгляд на окружающие предметы и явления — меняют сам характер, ломают жизнь, ставят всё с ног на голову.

Временами, когда я смотрю на тебя, Джон, мне кажется: жизнь — та ещё юмористка.

 

* * *

Вот тебе шестнадцать, и ты только что перешёл в мою школу. Не то чтобы это было совсем уж недоступно для твоей семьи, но недостаток в ней денег виден невооружённым взглядом. Впрочем, это пока не заботит тебя, не портит твой лёгкий весёлый характер, а выразительный взгляд синих глаз, накачанная фигура и место капитана в сборной команде школы по регби только способствуют бурному успеху у девочек.

И не только девочек, разумеется, но ты ни на секунду не сомневаешься в своей натуральности.

Что у нас может быть общего, казалось бы? Всё очень просто — ты собираешься стать врачом, а я как раз в этот период переживаю острый всплеск увлечения ядами, отравлениями и отравителями. В первый раз лицом к лицу мы сталкиваемся в библиотеке, ты скользишь по мне рассеянным взглядом и снова утыкаешься в свои учебники. Я же примечаю торчащие из твоего нагрудного кармана корешки двух билетов в не самый дешёвый кинотеатр, сопоставляю их с тем, что ты уже вторую неделю не появлялся в столовой, а также тем, что твоя последняя пассия не далее как вчера благоухала отголосками мужского парфюма, которым тебе пользоваться не по карману, и могу только фыркнуть.

— Что? — удивляешься ты.

Я, разумеется, не могу отказать себе в удовольствии изложить свои выводы самым высокомерным тоном, на который способен — этого, как я уже успел выяснить, обычно бывает вполне достаточно, чтобы отпугнуть окружающих идиотов и гарантированно убить их интерес ко мне. Твой лоб на мгновение прорезает хмурая складка, но потом ты улыбаешься и ошарашиваешь меня:

— Это было… Гениально! — Кажется, я хочу что-то сказать, но только распахиваю рот, впервые в жизни не в состоянии подобрать слов. Ты продолжаешь: — Восхитительно! Ты сам до этого додумался? Как вообще можно быть настолько наблюдательным?

Я закатываю глаза. Дар речи наконец возвращается ко мне:

— Это же элементарные вещи. Обычное дело, — искренне надеюсь, что у меня получается быть непринуждённо-небрежным, но губы почему-то так и норовят расплыться в улыбке.

— Ну надо же, такой малыш… — Что значит «малыш», Джон?! Я моложе тебя всего на два с половиной года! — Знаешь, я ведь и сам уже понял, что не пара ей вовсе, а билеты — это для… Слушай, а что бы ты сказал насчёт Эми?

Эми? Из тех Эми нашей школы, что подходят тебе по возрасту, я замечал тебя только в компании жутко занудной зубрилки Эми Линдс — впрочем, она достаточно умна, чтобы увлечь тебя на некоторое время, однако, судя по библиотечному абонементу, предпочитает слишком лёгкую дамскую литературу.

Ты заливисто смеёшься, чем снова выбиваешь меня из колеи.

— Ну кто бы мог подумать… Как тебя зовут?

Вот так мы и знакомимся.

 

* * *

Ты умудряешься совершать невозможное: удивлять меня чаще, чем раз в месяц. Для начала тебя не отталкивают мои манеры, которые я преднамеренно выработал максимально невыносимыми для всех, кто пытается лезть не в своё дело. Затем выясняется, что под обликом лёгкого на подъём рубахи-парня и души компании кроется очень жёсткий характер, до такой степени склонный к аскете и самодисциплине, что я ощущаю нечто похожее на зависть. Возможно, отчасти причина этому — не самое благополучное материальное состояние твоей семьи, но факт остаётся фактом: ты настолько требователен к себе, что это завораживает и подстёгивает меня самого.

А потом под всей этой бронёй обнаруживается доброе сердце, способное приютить выброшенного щенка или отдать последние карманные деньги на такси для приятеля, который опоздал на последний автобус. И вот я ловлю себя на мысли, что ты — один из самых интересных объектов, которые мне когда-либо приходилось изучать, и что общаться с тобой мне совсем не в тягость. Твои нестандартные реакции каким-то необъяснимым образом стимулируют мою мыслительную деятельность, расширяя диапазон суждений, применяемых для построения умозаключений, а однажды разговор с тобой наводит меня на парадоксальный в своей простоте вывод: Чертоги можно выстроить многоэтажными. Кроме того, тебя совсем не пугают мои вовсе не стандартные увлечения.

— Нет, Шерлок, — смеёшься ты, — отравление фтором работает не так. Оно имеет накопительный эффект, поэтому быстрой смерти не получится.

— Но, Джон, раздражение слизистой и кожных покровов…

Ты снова смеёшься и собираешься возразить мне, но тебя крадут прямо у меня из-под носа. Возможно, ты и вправду считаешь, что провести время с девушкой будет интереснее, чем в увлекательной беседе со мной. Возможно, фактически это так и есть, но неприятное ощущение, которое эта мысль у меня вызывает, задерживается слишком надолго, чтобы можно было его просто проигнорировать.

Сантименты, Джон. Это чертовски мешает.

 

* * *

Тебе почти восемнадцать, и ты готовишься к вступительным экзаменам. Ты стал молчаливее, чаще грустишь и почти забросил регби — впрочем, девушки по-прежнему к тебе благосклонны. Даже слишком. Однако мне гораздо проще отвлекать от них твоё внимание сейчас, когда ты сосредоточен на своём будущем обучении, а оно напрямую зависит от баллов, которые ты получишь на экзаменах, ведь платить за тебя некому. Да и выстраиваемые мною логические цепочки стали гораздо тоньше и изящнее высмеивать недостатки твоих пассий. «Почему, кстати, ты так до сих пор ни на одной из них и не остановился», хочу я задать тебе вопрос — и молчу.

Удивительно, но мне доставляет удовольствие наблюдать за тренировками твоей команды, по окончании которых я заставляю тебя смеяться, вываливая целый ворох свеженакопленных умозаключений насчёт твоих приятелей — и затыкаюсь, когда понимаю, что уже несколько минут беззастенчиво пялюсь на морщинки вокруг твоих губ.

Я устраиваю тебе потрясающую экскурсию в одно из лондонских подземелий, вызываю несколько ошарашенно-восхищённых возгласов своими рассказами, которые составил специально для тебя и декламирую в особом театральном стиле — но резко прикусываю язык, когда наши ладони случайно соприкасаются.

Я с удовольствием спорю с тобой о чём-то, что тебя увлекает, ведь тогда можно любоваться твоими восхищённо распахнутыми глазами — и умолкаю, когда ты принимаешься мечтать о своей будущей учёбе в университете.

Я знаю, что ты когда-нибудь уйдёшь. Я готов с этим смириться. Готов, правда.

К чему я не готов — так это к ощущению жжения в глазах. Моргаю, чтобы сфокусировать внезапно севшее зрение, и опускаю глаза вниз — не только чтобы скрыть слёзы, просто хочу убедиться, что мне показалось, будто грудную клетку сдавило, словно тисками. К счастью, столь эфемерное явление, как сантименты, крайне редко оставляет на теле видимые, материальные следы, настолько редко, что этой вероятностью можно пренебречь, особенно учитывая, что…

И вот тогда-то я и чувствую это.

Медленно поднимаю руку, трясущимися пальцами ощупываю основание черепа — прямо под волосами печёт и чешется. Мне не нужно зеркало, чтобы понять: это появляется она — Звезда, признак возникновения искреннего чувства и формирования нерушимой связи на всю жизнь. Позже я, конечно, сфотографирую её, просто чтобы знать, как она выглядит. У моей родственной души, если чувство взаимно, должна быть точно такая же.

Смотрю вслед тебе — ты уходишь под руку с очередной девушкой, и я понимаю: у моей родственной души никогда в жизни не будет точно такой же Звезды, как у меня.

Никак не могу набрать полную грудь воздуха, и чувствую, как корёжит лицо, но не препятствую мышцам сокращатся, а зубам скрипеть. Всё равно меня никто не видит.

Сантименты, Джон. Нужно было удалить их, пока не стало слишком поздно.

 

* * *

Что-нибудь вообще можно скрыть от моего святого семейства?

Моя Звезда — восемь лучей и россыпь изящных закорючек вокруг — больше похожа на татуировку, чем на шрам, и почти не ощутима тактильно, но мамуля, однажды привычно потрепав меня по волосам, вдруг ахает, начинает причитать и зовёт папу. Ещё бы — в нашем роду уже несколько поколений не рождались люди, способные носить Звезду. Видимо, этому препятствует генетически обусловленная склонность к высокому интеллекту, но если так, то я — признак вырождения породы. Не выявлено никакой закономерности в том, кому достаётся Звезда, а кому — нет, это всегда рулетка. Кто их разберёт, эти Звезды. А уж в том, что одним из счастливчиков стал именно я, точно нет ни намёка на логику.

Разумеется, возникает масса неизбежных вопросов о личности моей второй половинки. Мамуля держит меня за руки, смотрит в глаза, не отрываясь, и что-то лопочет, отец одобрительно пыхтит в своём кресле, Майкрофт, пока никто не видит, очень наглядно изображает рвотные позывы. В этот момент я принимаю решение отрастить как можно более длинные волосы и обновить гардероб, отдавая предпочтение вещам с высокими воротничками.

Размышляю, сопоставляю, взвешиваю все «за» и «против», стиснув зубы, выдаю:

— Она замужем.

Новая порция вздохов и причитаний, теперь горестных. Семейный совет счёл достойным похвалы стремление скрыть имя моей избранницы, дабы не скомпрометировать её. Что ж, не я первый, не я последний; способность носить Звезду редка, но пара идентичных Звёзд — явление настолько уникальное, что уже почти превратилось в легенду. Стать кому-то взаимным соулмейтом, объединить две Звезды в единый материальный объект — слишком редкий случай. По правде говоря, миф.

Видимо, выражение моего лица вполне соответствует ситуации, хотя и вызвано совершенно другими причинами, нежели официально провозглашённая версия. В любом случае, меня почти оставляют в покое, не забывая, впрочем, периодически обрывать разговор, когда я вхожу в комнату, и страдальчески переглядываться за моей спиной.

— Почему ты уверен, что у неё нет Звезды? Сейчас так много представительниц прекрасного пола носят длинные волосы, — выверенно заботливым тоном выдаёт однажды Майкрофт. — И, знаешь, участились случаи смертельных исходов при ДТП. Как знать, не коснётся ли эта статистика её мужа? Если бы я знал его имя, мог бы… взять эту проблему на особый контроль. Мои теперешние возможности здесь будут как нельзя кстати.

Грубо, Майкрофт. Не успел ещё толком освоиться на своём новом месте работы, набраться опыта. Стискиваю зубы, чтобы не высказать всё, что вертится на языке. Будущее обучение в университете начинает казаться не вынужденной временной утилитарной мерой для обмена времени на знания и опыт, а желанной тихой бухтой, где можно будет укрыться от чужого злого любопытства.

 

* * *

Господь всемогущий, они вьются! Может ли что-то испортить мою жизнь ещё сильнее?

 

* * *

Тебе двадцать один, мы учимся в разных университетах и встречаемся катастрофически редко. Ты — один из лучших и весьма перспективных студентов, и выглядишь счастливым, что должно меня огорчать, но я ужасно рад. Тебя так вдохновляет будущая профессия, к которой ты целенаправленно идёшь всю свою сознательную жизнь, ты определённо один из самых умных и талантливых людей, которых я когда-либо встречал — а их и так разочаровывающе мало в окружающем мире. Это угнетает, и невозможность видеть тебя чаще угнетает, одногруппники сплошь болваны, и даже преподаватели, а особенно угнетают те девицы, без которых ты, кажется, на улицу шагу не делаешь, каждый раз новая, а твоя шея по-прежнему чиста, и всё это вместе просто невыносимо.

Однажды за традиционным воскресным ужином мамуля упоминает твоё имя, и сердце пропускает один удар, а Звезда начинает горячо пульсировать.

— Помнишь Джона Ватсона, дорогой? — спрашивает она папу, потом обращается ко мне: — Ты должен его помнить, Шерлок, вы довольно тесно общались в старшей школе. Так вот, — продолжает она, — он пошёл в армию. Я встретила на днях их соседку, мисс Рочестер, она-то и сказала.

— О! — отец выглядит в достаточной степени обеспокоенным. — Это может быть опасно. Сейчас наши войска задействованы в нескольких весьма острых конфликтах.

— Боюсь, это был самый разумный выход: после того, как умер его отец, семья лишилась основного дохода, и вопрос об ординатуре повис в воздухе, — мамуля весьма беспечна, её-то мальчикам ничего подобного не угрожает. — Да ещё тот скандал, который произошёл по вине Гарриет — ты должен это помнить…

Она умолкает, лишь мимикой лица выражая неодобрение по поводу того, что старшая сестра мальчика, который имел наглость довольно тесно общаться в школе с её сыном, взяла в жёны девушку.

Страдать от нехватки кислорода уже почти привычно для меня, кажется, я больше никогда не смогу сделать полноценный вдох. Молчу, глядя в тарелку, тщательно жую, мысленно считая до двенадцати, и не отказываюсь, когда один из одногруппников, Виктор, в очередной раз приглашает меня на сомнительную студенческую вечеринку. Он говорит, что просто благодарен мне за постоянную помощь на контрольных и коллоквиумах, но ряд физиологических симптомов недвусмысленно сигнализирует о более глубокой истинной причине.

 

* * *

Тебе сейчас уже… чёрт побери, я не помню, сколько тебе сейчас. Я не помню, когда мы виделись в последний раз. Каждый день без тебя — моя персональная бесконечная лента Мёбиуса, но, если оглянуться и посчитать, окажется, что годы промелькнули мимо незамеченными. Мир, и так довольно странный, без тебя словно сошёл с ума, я смотрю вокруг с печалью, уже давно не ожидая ничего хорошего от жизни. Интеллект, мой идеальный инструмент, который я столько лет тренировал и оттачивал, начал по непонятным причинам буксовать, и необходимо регулярное воздействие определённых веществ, которые способны вернуть ему нужную остроту. К счастью, Виктор всегда готов помочь мне с этим.

Виктор… Иногда я размышляю: что толкает людей вступать в отношения с теми, кто носит Звезду? Стремление любым способом прикоснуться к легенде? Необоснованная надежда? Оптимизм? Отчаяние?

— Посмотри на себя! Во что ты превратился! — кричит Майкрофт, и уж он-то — редчайшее явление — определённо в отчаянии. Ничто другое не смогло бы заставить его умолять.

— Клиника — непростительно бесполезная трата времени.

— А то, чем ты занимаешься сейчас, простительно и полезно?!

Визг бьёт по ушам, голова болит, Звезда пульсирует. Испытываю укол чего-то похожего на что — жалость? Раскаяние?

— Послушай, — видно, с каким усилием он берёт себя в руки и какого труда стоит его шаткое самообладание. — Ты не состоялся как химик, в мой отдел тебе путь закрыт, быть преподавателем ты не хочешь, но ведь есть другие варианты. Не могут не быть. Какая-нибудь лаборатория, аптека, морг, в конце-то концов!

— Мыть за другими пробирки? — ухмыляюсь я, но упоминание о морге затрагивает в моём мозгу какие-то полузабытые ассоциации. Кажется, смешные, впрочем, в последнее время многие вещи кажутся мне смешными.

— Виктор, — спрашиваю я в какой-то из ближайших дней, — не мог бы ты достать труп носителя Звезды через своих приятелей, связанных с… медициной, — (только бы не усмехнуться при этом слове, только не усмехнуться). — Давно хотел узнать, чем Её можно растворить.

— На себе не хочешь ставить эксперименты? — ворчит Виктор, но я знаю, что он в лепёшку расшибётся, лишь бы мне угодить.

И именно это решение, на первый взгляд — каприз больного ребёнка, окажется поворотным моментом в моей судьбе.

 

* * *

Сначала всё идёт очень плохо и только запутывается ещё сильнее. С обычным трупом и тем более его частями могло бы быть гораздо проще — и станет потом, со временем, — но среди безымянных клиентов моргов, которых никто не хватится, практически невозможно найти носителей Звезды. Через Виктора я выхожу на одного врача, крайне скользкого типа, но он знакомит меня с некоторыми довольно приличными представителями этой профессии. Один среди них — Майк Стэмфорд — кажется знакомым, тренированная память подсказывает, что ты, будучи студентом, упоминал его как своего сокурсника, и это направляет мои стопы в сторону больницы имени святого Варфоломея, кстати, весьма пристойной. Наличие общего знакомого (да-да, это ты, Джон) и пара малозначительных услуг с моей стороны — и мне открыт доступ в морг получен, который весьма облегчает неприкрытая личная заинтересованность одного из патологоанатомов, Молли Хупер. Женщина, где твои глаза?

Казалось бы, жизнь налаживается, но тут-то и начинаются проблемы. Никто не хочет иметь дел, связанных одновременно с трупами и наркоманом, особенно если при этом наркоман настолько наблюдателен и умён, что легче поверить в его связь с преступлениями, послужившими причиной появления этих трупов на столах в морге, а его несдержанность в речи становится притчей во языцех уже спустя несколько дней.

В конце концов, разве я виноват, что окружающие люди с их ничтожными тайнами, не стоящими выеденного яйца, больше похожи на раскрытые книги, а их импульсивные реакции на правду настолько забавны? Однако забавы заканчиваются в тот момент, когда их свидетелем становится один из инспекторов Скотланд-Ярда.

— О какой самообороне пишут эти тупицы, — цежу я сквозь зубы, аккуратно соскабливая с предплечья одного из трупов верхний слой эпидермиса для эксперимента, — любому дураку ясно, что его сперва хладнокровно убили, а затем в спешке подделали улики.

— Эй! Ты! — упс, а вот и Лестрейд, он, оказывается, был здесь и всё слышал. — Что это ты имеешь в виду? — стараясь не захихикать, придаю взгляду как можно больше трагизма и поднимаю глаза, он всматривается в мои зрачки и вдруг прищуривается: -— Ах, вот оно что… А ну, объяснись, или мне придётся арестовать тебя по подозрению в соучастии.

Страдальчески вздыхаю, начинаю нарочито менторским тоном:

— Если бы труп… э-э, пострадавший оказал сопротивление, находясь в сознании, частицы кожного покрова нападавшего должны были бы оказаться под наружными уголками ногтей трупа, в крайнем случае в центре, а они, если вы возьмёте за труд внимательно присмотреться, практически все находятся под внутренними уголками. Это возможно только в одном случае: нападавший сперва убил труп… то есть потерпевшего, затем фальсифицировал нападение, поцарапав себя его рукой, причём не особенно ловко и аккуратно, потому что кто-то или что-то его спугнуло. — Инспектор некоторое время сосредоточенно пыхтит, видимо, размышляет. Закатываю глаза. — Попробуйте поставить следственный эксперимент.

Лестрейд вытягивает руку, царапает труп растопыренной пятернёй, затем повторяет, несколько раз развернув ладонь под разными углами. Видимо, результаты немудрёного эксперимента подтверждают мои слова, потому что инспектор молчит, возмущённо сопит и медленно расхаживает взад-вперёд. Пожимаю плечами и возвращаюсь к эпидермису, спиной чувствуя заинтересованный взгляд. Несколько мгновений борюсь с собой, но мизансцена просит, просто требует, и я наклоняюсь ниже, шумно принюхиваюсь к чему-то, водя носом вдоль руки трупа, потом замираю и делаю вид, что облизываю его большой палец.

Реакция инспектора по-хорошему удивляет: всего лишь крепкое ругательство сквозь зубы, никаких взвизгиваний или истерик. Неплохо. Он нервно трёт лоб, ходит взад-вперёд, затем успокаивается и подходит к тому трупу, ради которого он, собственно, и пришёл сегодня в морг, и немного сквозь зубы спрашивает:

— Ну, а что насчёт этого?

Бросаю мимолётный взгляд.

— А что с ним не так?

— Здесь мы не ошиблись в своих предположениях? — вам плюсик, инспектор, за умение применять язвительный тон.

— Нет, здесь всё верно. Асфиксия.

— А что насчёт вот этого шрама? — Лестрейд демонстрирует ладонь трупа. — Любопытная форма, интересно, откуда он.

— Судя по въевшемуся в кутикулу пальцев левой руки чёрному порошку, работа убитого была связана с порошковыми красками — может быть, заправка картриджей, но, судя по степени развитости мышц плечевого пояса, это всё-таки была работа в типографии. В таком случае шрам может быть результатом не совсем удачного взаимодействия убитого с каким-либо элементом тигельной машины, — откровенно говоря, я вовсе не ощущаю той степени уверенности, которую демонстрирую. Моя фактическая база пока не так полна, как хотелось бы, но я практически уверен, что в процессе получения шрама убитый подвергся не только механическому, но и термическому воздействию, а значит, это была именно тигельная машина.

Лестрейд фыркает, потом замирает и выхватывает телефон.

— Типография… Ну конечно, он мог спрятать картину в типографии! Нужно сообщить… — он стремительно выбегает из морга, но перед самым выходом успевает стрельнуть в меня заинтересованным взглядом и пробормотать: — Не был бы ты наркоманом…

Эти слова застревают в моей голове, мне кажется, что они могут иметь некое важное для меня значение, но какое именно — никак не удаётся понять. Однако именно тогда-то и происходит то единственное, что способно изменить мою жизнь — я ещё успеваю собрать образец эпидермиса в пакет, и даже упаковать его, но шею уже крутит невидимая раскалённая мясорубка. Что-то произошло с моим соулмейтом, что-то страшное и важное, теперь его жизнь под угрозой, и Звезда реагирует на это. Простой рисунок, символизирующий сантименты, сам по себе практически вещь нематериальная, оказывается, способен произвести как минимум чёткое и весьма ощутимое физиологическое воздействие.

Тихо сползаю вниз, цепляясь за стенку. Моя родная душа в смертельной опасности, а я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Вот сейчас огненный сюрикен, в который превратилась Звезда, снесёт мне голову напрочь, а я не в силах противостоять этому, потому что даже не знаю, где находится человек, от жизни которого это зависит. Человек, который для меня дороже всего на свете. Человек, который за все годы службы не написал мне ни единой строчки.

«Как и ты ему», — язвит внутри меня горечь запоздалого раскаяния. А ведь это он — мой соулмейт, не наоборот. Я мог его разыскать, не переломился бы попросить Майкрофта об услуге. Мог помочь… Впрочем, чем наркоман способен помочь военному врачу?

Постепенно боль утихает и притупляется, Звезда по-прежнему горячая и пульсирует, но, кажется, пик опасности миновал. Ты выжил, а я словно болтаюсь, подвешенный в воздухе за ноги над перекрёстком дорог, и не понимаю, что значит вся моя жизнь, и что мне теперь делать, однако первое решение, которое я принимаю — при следующем же предложении Майкрофта насчёт реабилитационного центра просто молча протягиваю ему паспорт.

С того самого дня переламывается ход развития событий. Месяцы в клинике приходится удалить, но затем меня весьма и весьма увлекает работа с Лестрейдом. Консультирующий детектив, как я это для себя определяю — весьма неплохо звучит и в достаточной для меня степени уникально. Звезда постепенно успокаивается и только иногда едва заметно вздрагивает, однако поговорить с братцем насчёт тебя я долгое время не решаюсь, ведь придётся слишком многое объяснять. Хотя кого я обманываю — почти наверняка он уже догадался обо всё сам. Чтобы избавиться от докучливой опеки и арендовать жильё подальше от мамули, забрасываю в мировое информационное пространство несколько удочек, и неожиданно получаю невероятно превосходный результат в виде бесконечно благодарной мне миссис Хадсон. Проще говоря, я успокаиваюсь и расслабляюсь.

Когда уже я привыкну к тому, что этого категорически нельзя делать?

В один прекрасный день, который я посвящаю весьма любопытному исследованию безымянного трупа в морге Бартса, Майк заходит поздороваться перед парами и приводит тебя.

Раненого. Хромающего. Хмурого, неулыбчивого, страдающего от ПТСР, выгоревшего на солнце до седины и загоревшего до черноты. Живого.

— Здесь всё изменилось, — говоришь ты, осматриваясь, — о, привет, Шерлок! Майк сказал, ты можешь быть здесь. Так здорово спустя столько лет снова тебя видеть.

Ты так знакомо смеёшься, и появившиеся морщинки вокруг глаз совсем не портят тебя, ведь они — отражение морщинок вокруг рта. Толком не понимаю, что сейчас скажут или сделают мои губы, поэтому просто зажимаю их ладонью. Навскидку определяю у себя пульс в районе ста сорока и до чёртиков пугаюсь реакции Звезды на твоё появление, но она лишь немного теплеет.

Ты рад встрече, удивляешься профессии, которую я сам для себя создал, снова восхищаешься моими дедуктивными способностями — Боже правый, как же я, оказывается, скучал по твоему восхищению! Ты подходишь, чтобы обнять, Звезда чувствует твоё прикосновение даже сквозь одежду и каждым своим лучом рассылает по телу волны облегчения. Всё хорошо. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Вдыхаю твой запах, давно забытый, ловлю в нём новые нотки: порох, песок, горючее, медикаменты… и вдруг понимаю, что могу дышать полной грудью. Словно и не было этих лет, когда я задыхался. Голова немного кружится.

Ты неловко отстраняешься. Незаметно изворачиваюсь, чтобы разглядеть тебя со всех сторон — твоя шея по-прежнему чиста. Возможно, ты никогда не будешь моим соулмейтом, но и никому другому до сих пор не принадлежит часть твоей души, и это возводит облегчение в квадрат, в куб. Хотя в этом и нет никакой логики, ведь наличие или отсутствие Звезды не зависит от твоего желания.

Лёгкость переполняет меня, я смеюсь, ты смеёшься, ты готов разделить со мной съёмную квартиру и, кажется, по-прежнему не возражаешь против моих не самых стандартных увлечений. Будущее кажется радужным и прекрасным.

Если начистоту, какое-то время именно так всё и будет.

Я уже говорил, как это опасно — расслабляться?

 

* * *

Я стою на крыше Бартса — да-да, того самого Бартса, где мы познакомились заново, — смотрю на тебя, и телефонная трубка вздрагивает в моей руке. Я совершенно точно знаю, что должен сейчас сделать, абсолютно уверен, что спасаю тебе этим жизнь, и этот факт наполняет меня счастьем. Не плачь, Джон, за тебя я готов отдать намного больше, чем имею. Шею сдавливает — не вздохнуть.

Как выяснилось, даже такие эфемерные вещи, как сантименты, могут получить материальное воплощение. Твоя боль выражается в изменении тембра голоса, и это можно услышать совершенно чётко. Ты раздражён, это видно по тому, как краснеет лицо и сжимаются кулаки. Ты солдат, а солдаты не плачут, но именно в слезах могло бы выплеснуться твоё отчаяние — но я и так чувствую его, пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем своё собственное.

Я хочу шагнуть к тебе и обнять тебя. Взять за руку и не выпускать из поля зрения. Хочу многого — но делаю другое, то, что должен. Я отбрасываю телефон и делаю шаг вперёд. Вниз, но на самом деле вверх, потому что это единственная стоящая вещь, которую я когда-либо совершал.

Иногда мне кажется: жизнь — та ещё юмористка.

 

* * *

Джон Ватсон видит, как высокий человек на крыше Бартса отбрасывает телефон, делает шаг вперёд и падает. Ощущение непоправимости, краха раскалывает его напополам, сгибает в три погибели, завязывает в узел. Запоздалое понимание выжигает изнутри, и он не сразу осознаёт, что это не просто красивое выражение — в основании черепа, прямо под волосами, печёт и чешется.

Позже Джон, конечно, сфотографирует свою Звезду, просто чтобы узнать, как она красива: восемь лучей и россыпь изящных закорючек вокруг, больше похожая на татуировку, чем на шрам, и почти не различимая на ощупь. Как было не различить, насколько Шерлок был необходим ему, пока он не исчез насовсем. Джон уже сам не верит, что когда-то ему казалось — можно расслабиться после всех этих ужасов военных. Когда-то казалось, что всегда будут он и Шерлок. Их квартира, их Дела, дружба, шутки, не всякому постороннему понятные. Было так естественно жить с ним под одной крышей, ругать за беспорядок, хвалить за ум и наблюдательность, пытаться контролировать его бестактность — смешные безуспешные попытки. Этого всего не хватает, очень сильно. Иногда Джон думает: что бы он изменил, если бы знал наперёд, сколько будет ему отведено времени рядом с этим невероятным человеком? Что-нибудь вообще можно было изменить?

Но время не обращает внимания на человеческие трагедии, оно шагает вперёд, не всегда спрашивает, хочешь ты этого или нет. Время — предатель, оно мчит на всех парах, когда так нужно притормозить, и едва заметно тянется, не торопясь перетечь из одного дня в другой, когда Джон уже совсем ничего от него не ждёт. Время — настоящий снайпер, оно забирает что-то одно, но только самое-самое нужное, то, без чего жизнь не в радость. Взамен оно то и дело подбрасывает что-нибудь другое, но всех женщин мира Джон теперь готов променять на одного-единственного мужчину — вот только, увы, не может. Джон многое переосмысливает и понимает, кроме одного: почему, если его соулмейт мёртв, Звезда иногда пульсирует и разогревается?

Не понимает он также того, зачем некоторые люди вступают в отношения с носителями Звезды, но в один прекрасный вечер, пригласив Мэри на очередной совместный ужин, кладёт в карман пиджака коробочку с кольцом. В конце концов, время не стоит на месте.

 

* * *

Мэри возвращается из дамской комнаты в абсолютно счастливом настроении. Если чутьё её не обманывает — а оно никогда не обманывает — сегодня Джон сделает ей предложение. По крайней мере, в его кармане точно лежит что-то, больше всего на свете похожее не коробочку для кольца.

Она действительно видит бархатную коробочку, небрежно брошенную на столик, но ещё она видит то, что заставляет её побледнеть, закусить губу и замедлить шаг. Высокого человека в пафосном пальто, на которого её Джон смотрит как на привидение, навстречу которому бросается, которого обнимает и за которого цепляется так, словно… О! Кажется, мёртвый друг — Шерлок, кажется; во всяком случае, Джон именно так его называл — оказался не таким уж и мёртвым. И отношения между ними были, оказывается, не настолько платоническими, как пытался выставить Джон. Впрочем, об этом можно было догадаться по тому, с каким выражением лица он говорил об этом… Шерлоке. Мэри нехорошо прищуривается и делает решительный шаг вперёд, но тут Джон шипит сквозь зубы, вздрагивает и хватается за шею. Что вообще происходит?! Это что, соулмейт? Шерлок и есть его соулмейт?! Нет. Нет-нет, не может быть, только не это!

Мэри неверяще глядит на своего теперь уже совершенно точно не состоявшегося мужа и его оказавшегося не мёртвым друга, видит, как они, почти синхронно повторяя жесты друг друга, морщатся и трут шеи, а потом протягивают вперёд дрожащие ладони, на которых сияют два одинаковых огонька. Огоньки сближаются и сливаются в один, который пульсирует и вспыхивает, затем гаснет, и на стол с мелодичным звоном падает какой-то предмет.

Кажется, Мэри присутствует при воплощении в жизнь легенды, и это слишком красиво, чтобы выразить словами. Она оглядывается вокруг и видит, что все присутствующие замерли и притихли со счастливыми выражениями лиц, многие плачут. Мэри тоже хочет плакать, только не от счастья, а от обиды. Она пронзает Шерлока взглядом, полным ненависти, молча разворачивается и уходит прочь из ресторана.

 

* * *

Кажется, проходит вечность прежде, чем я оказываюсь способен оторвать от тебя взгляд. Легенды не врали, оказывается: вещи, которые нельзя пощупать и взвесить, тоже могут обретать физическое выражение, изменить ход течения жизни, поставить её с ног на голову — и вернуть всё на круги своя, и игнорировать это глупо и нерационально. Я поднимаю со столика изящную восьмилучевую звезду — материальное воплощение нашей связи. Это невероятно. Ты невероятный.

— Ты невероятный! — эхом моих мыслей звучит в ушах твой голос, ты берёшь меня за руки, потому что доверяешь, и больше мне нечего желать.

И мне кажется: Звёзды точно знают, что делают.


End file.
